


naturally

by systemoverride



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemoverride/pseuds/systemoverride
Summary: Jason/Tim + thirdwheeling brothers. Short slice of life fic.





	naturally

* * *

 

A shadowed hand crossed in front of Tim’s monitor as he was finishing the last of his report to Bruce. Slightly annoyed, he was ready to give the intruder a punch in the shoulder but the scent of a freshly brewed cup of coffee interrupted his movements.

“I thought you said you’d be back in three days,” Tim mumbled, surprised, but delighted at Jason’s actions.

“Timmy, I don’t know how time runs for you while you tap away on that screen of yours, but I’ve been back for a day and a half and you haven’t even said hello.”

He looked up from his cup and peered at the older man through the steam. Jason’s hair was loose and damp from a shower that Tim deduced to have been about seven minutes ago. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jason would let him run his fingers through his hair today.

“If you keep staring at me like that, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep thinking clean thoughts.”

Tim gave a pleased hum, “Maybe I don’t want you to think clean thoughts.”

Jason leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on the top of Tim’s head, “Well then, you better hurry up and finish that report to Bruce because I don’t particularly like sharing my babybird with other men.”

“Todd, I’d appreciate it if you would not call my father ‘other men,’ especially if he is literally both of your fathers,” Damian announced as he crawled through the window in Tim’s room.

Tim’s left eyebrow twitched in annoyance and a frustrated groan escaped from Jason, “Go home, demon brat,” he declared as he turned towards the intruder.

“I would appreciate it, but Grayson-” he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the window, “dragged me out here to participate in what he calls, 'bonding’.”

Dick popped his head into view with a devilish grin, “Hope we weren’t interrupting anything.”

“Goddammit, Dick. You asshole, you did this on purpose.”

Smiling, the original Boy Wonder put his hands up in feigned innocence, “I just wanted to see how my baby brothers were doing, especially since one’s been gone to even-Bruce-don’t-know-where for a month and the other literally lives off of coffee and flashing screens.”

Jason grabbed a spare gun off the desk, aimed it at Dick’s head in jest, and smirked, “I’ll be more than glad to tell Bats where you’re going after this if you keep hanging around.”

“See, Grayson, I told you that Todd would not welcome our presence.”

“Demon brat’s right for once. I don’t, and I’m pretty sure Tim doesn’t either.” As he casually gestured towards the window with his gun, he placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder, “now get going before I let loose.”

“Aw, don’t be a downer, Jaybird, sexy time can always wait-”

A slam interrupted Dick mid-sentence as Tim firmly set his coffee cup down on his table and abruptly shoved the three boys out his workroom’s door and into the living room.

“You guys can kill each other out here all you want but I don’t want to see any one of you six meters near me until I’m done my report.” And with that, he slammed his door with a fluorish.

“Dami, look! It’s a queen bee in its natural habitat.”

“Shut up, Grayson.”

“Yeah, fuck you, Dick.”

 

* * *

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
